Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A collection of episodes from the Timon and Pumbaa with the added edition of their adopted nephew from The Lion Guard show; Bunga the honey badger. See how this brave little addition to the family will affect the plots of these wild and crazy episodes.
1. Theme Song

I have fond memories of the _Timon and Pumbaa_ show that used to air every Saturday morning. As dumb and random and crazy and far removed as it was from The Lion King, I still enjoyed it. I honestly felt like it was Disney's answer to Warner Brothers' _Looney Tunes. _It had slapstick, funny lines, and entertaining reoccurring villain characters like Quint and Smolder. I also have a lot of respect for _The Lion Guard_, with its strongly written characters and more carefully written humor. I also really, _really_ like Bunga the honey badger and his relationship with Timon and Pumbaa. I find him funny, loyal, innocently naive at times, and even a little bit cute. So, the idea came to me: how would certain episodes of the _Timon and Pumbaa_ show change if Bunga was present in them?

And so, I present to you a series of my favorite episodes of the _Timon and Pumbaa _show with the added edition of their beloved adopted nephew; Bunga! Will his presence cause the crazier aspects of this show to be brought more down to earth? Or will Bunga be brought along into the wild and cartoony world of this show? We'll just have to wait and see!

I hope you enjoy it, but first things first! Intro time!

**Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga**

**Theme Song**

Timon popped up and said, "Hakuna Matata. . . what a wonderful phrase!"

From behind, Pumbaa swung on a vine and said, "Hakuna Matata!"

He landed next to Timon and sang, "Ain't no passing phrase!"

Bunga rolled on through like a ball and skidded in between his uncles, and he sang out loudly, "It means no worries! For the rest of your days!"

Timon and Pumbaa then sang out, "It's our problem freeeeeeeeeeee! Philosophy!"

_**"Hakuna Matata!"**_ the three of them sang out as a bunch of delicious bugs flew up around them.

"Yeah!" Pumbaa shouted.

* * *

Bunga rolled through a hollowed-out log and came out the other end, only to see that the log was sitting on the edge of a cliff. Bunga gasped as he cartoonishly hovered in mid-air, and he jumped onto the end of the log where Timon and Pumbaa were sitting. As the log teetered dangerously over the edge, the three of them looked down and gasped, then they all jumped up to run up the log as it started to fall over the side.

* * *

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga cheered.

* * *

Timon was stuck inside a life preserver and was falling down some stairs, with Bunga on top of it. Bunga fought to stay balanced on top of the rubber ring as it bounced down the stairs.

* * *

As Timon and Pumbaa ran around panicking within the cruise ship, Bunga was smiling and rubbing his forepaws together in excitement, not even noticing when his uncles ran right into each other.

* * *

Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga were kicked out of a hotel and landed face flat on the street. Bunga quickly jumped up and rolled up his imaginary sleeves before running back to beat up the guy who kicked them out.

* * *

As Pumbaa ran off with Timon on his back, Bunga charged towards the Three Natives and tackled the tall one, causing him to drop his spear. The other two natives joined the fray, creating a Big Ball of Violence.

* * *

Pumbaa walked around wearing a One-Man Band outfit and playing his instruments, Timon rode a unicycle white juggling bowling pins, and Bunga was balancing a spinning basketball on his nose while hula hooping.

* * *

_**"Hakuna! Matata! Hakuna! Matata!"**_

_** "Timon! And Pumbaa! And Bunga!"**_

* * *

Bunga screamed right before Timon and Pumbaa slammed into him, flattening them all against the side of a big rock.

* * *

Another bunch of delicious bugs flew in, and Timon popped up and sang, "It means no worries! For the rest of your days!"

Pumbaa popped up with his rear to the audience and sang, "It's our problem freeeeee! Philosophy!"

Timon quickly turned Pumbaa around, and then Bunga popped up between them and said, "Hakuna Matata!"

Timon and Pumbaa put their arms around Bunga, and the three of them sang, _**"Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga!"**_

* * *

**Next up:** _Dapper Duck Burgers_


	2. Dapper Duck Burgers

**Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga**

**Dapper Duck Burgers**

It was late in the evening around dinner time in the city, and a Dapper Duck Burgers restaurant was dishing out Jolly Meals to its customers. A man drove up into the drive-thru and spoke loudly into the speaker.

"One Dapper Duck Jolly Meal, a Sqwakomole Burger, an order of Quaky Fries, and a Mallard Mocha Shake. . . did ya get that?"

The speaker emitted a lot of static a feedback, making it hard to make out the voice on the other end. The one speaking on the other end happened to be none other than Pumbaa, who was wearing a Dapper Duck Burgers hat.

"Yes sir! We'll shake a tail feather and get that for ya right away!" Pumbaa said cheerfully into the microphone, then he turned to look into the kitchen and said, "Oh Bunga?!"

The honey badger, who was wearing a hairnet and an apron, smiled at the warthog and said, "I got it, Uncle Pumbaa!"

Bunga twirled a spatula in his claws and flipped the two burgers on the grill. "Zuka Zama!" He cheered as he dashed over to the deep fryer and slapped the handle of one of the fry baskets. This sent the fries spinning into the air, and they all landed neatly in a box on the other side of the kitchen.

Bunga then put two scoops of ice cream and coffee into a metal tumbler and shook it eagerly. He tossed it into the air and quickly flipped the burgers onto their buns, and he caught the tumbler and emptied it out into a cup. He then loaded all of the food into a bag and handed it to Pumbaa.

Pumbaa smiled and said, "That's a new company speed record, Bunga! Nice job!"

"Oh yeah! I'm good!" Bunga said proudly.

Pumbaa put a windup duck toy into the back and then held it out of the drive thru window to the customer sitting in the car.

"Your order is ready, sir! And I threw in an extra Jolly Meal toy!" Pumbaa said cheerfully.

"Just gimme the food, will ya! My ears are gonna bleed!" the man said as he snatched the bag.

"Yes sir! And come again soon!" Pumbaa called out as the car drove away, but pouted when the car turned the corner. "Ohh. . ." he said sadly, and he turned to walk towards the front register, where Timon was working.

"Hey, Timon. How come when I say my Dapper Duck Good Service Catchphrase, _'Come again soon!'_, the people don't _'come again soon'_?" Pumbaa asked innocently.

As he tapped on the buttons, Timon rolled his eyes and replied, "Pumbaa, the people just left! They aren't just gonna rush back in because they got what they came for!"

Bunga patted Pumbaa on shoulder and said, "Aw, don't worry Uncle Pumbaa. Maybe they'll come again tomorrow night."

A kid suddenly walked up to the register and said in an annoying voice, "Hey mister? Do I get a Jolly Meal toy with that? Do I, huh? Do I, huh? Huh, huh, huh?"

Irritated and impatient, Timon shrugged and said, "Yeah, ya want one? Ya want 90?" Timon picked up a large pyramid display of the toys and placed them on the kid's tray. "Go ahead! Take 'em! Good riddance!"

As the kid walked off with his haul of toys and a big smile, there was a loud quacking sound mingled with a ringing bell.

"Oh! There's a new drive thru customer!" Pumbaa said eagerly.

He walked over to the microphone and said, "Welcome to Dapper Duck Burgers! You know you're in luck when you see the duck! Can I take your order?"

"_Ahem! I would like a Jolly Meal, please. With no onion on the burger. I said __**no **__onions at all."_

Pumbaa nodded, and looked back into the kitchen and said, "Oh, Bunga!"

Bunga zipped over and held up a bag of food. "I got it! One Jolly Meal, with _more _onions on the burger!"

Pumbaa blinked and said, "Uh, no. He didn't say _more _onions, he said _no _onions."

Bunga blinked back, and he smile sheepishly and said, "Oops. Um, what should I do?"

Timon walked over and waved his hand at the back, "Just forget it! By the time that mook out their figures out we messed up his order, he'll be long gone."

Bunga looked questioningly at the meerkat and asked, "Are ya _sure_, Uncle Timon?"

"Sure I'm sure. It doesn't matter. It's just a hamburger," Timon said.

Bunga thought for a moment, then he smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right. Besides, onions are great! Maybe he'll like it even better."

Pumbaa took the bag from Bunga and said, "Hmm. . . Okay. . ." Pumbaa frowned at Timon and said, "But this is not very good customer service!"

Pumbaa handed the bag to the bear in the car and said, "Here's your order!"

The bear snatched the bag and drove off.

"Come again soon!" Pumbaa called out.

The car traveled a few feet, before stopping for a moment, and then backing up to the drive thru window.

"Hey! It finally worked!" Pumbaa called out, brining Bunga and Timon to the window.

The bear opened the car door and stepped out in front of the window, glaring down at the three of them.

"Greaaaaat," Timon said as he stared wide eyed at the huge bear.

The bear breathed in and out heavily, and he said in a low, dangerous tone, "Pardon me, I guess I didn't make myself clear. _I don't want onions on my burger._Allow me to explain."

The bear stuck his massive paws in through the window and began tapping the inside of the window with his razor sharp claws, punching holes in the plastic.

"Onions make me mad. Those who get my order wrong, also make me mad. So now I am _double _mad."

Timon and Pumbaa trembled with fear as they looked up at the bear. Bunga, however, simply stood with his arms folded and an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Um, maybe it would help if I got a little air," the bear said, and he snarled as he grabbed the sides of the drive thru window and ripped it in half with his brute strength. He then used one of the two broken halves of the window to fan himself.

Bunga gasped, then pointed a claw at the bear and said, "Hey! You can't just-_mmf!_"

Timon quickly put one hand over the honey badger's mouth to prevent him for saying anything, and then used his other hand smack down Bunga's pointing claw.

The bear then turned to the trio and handed them the bag of food. "Now, could I trouble you to fix this burger for me, so I don't have to get any _madder._"

Pumbaa grabbed the bag, and Timon dragged Bunga back into the kitchen. Timon released the honey badger and said, "Quick! Fix the burger!"

"But he just destroyed our drive thru window!" Bunga argued, "We can't let him get away with that!"

Timon grabbed Bunga by the shoulders and said, "Bunga! Didn't you see the size of that guy? Didn't you see how mad he was?"

Bunga shrugged and said, "So? I'm a honey badger! I don't care! I'm not afraid of him, and I can totally take him."

Pumbaa pushed the bag into Bunga's claws and said pleadingly, "Bunga. No. You can't. He'll hurt us! Just fix the burger. _Please!_"

Bunga sighed and said, "Okay, I'll do it. But I still say he's just a big bully."

Bunga walked over to the kitchen counter and took the burger out of the bag. Then he took off the top bun and put his claws to work. "One, two, three. . ." Bunga said to himself as he picked off the onions with a grouchy frown on his face, "There. It's clean."

Bunga was about to put the top bun back on when something suddenly caught his eye. On a nearby self was what looked like a salt shaker, only it had a picture of an onion on it. He grabbed the shaker and read the label. "Dehydrated onion crystals?" he said softly to himself. Then a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Hey in there!" the bear called out, "Is my food ready?"

Bunga laughed quietly to himself as he began to shake the onion crystals onto the burger, a big grin on his face as he did so.

"Where is my non-onionated food?" the bear demanded loudly.

"Almost done!" Bunga called back as he placed the top bun back on and put the burger back into the bag. He then dashed over to the drive thru window and handed it to the bear.

Timon nodded and said, "There you are sure. We hope we will be satisfied with your order."

As the bear snatched the bag and walked off, Pumbaa called out, "Yes, and come again soon!"

Timon shot Pumbaa a look of annoyance, then turned to Bunga when he noticed how he was snickering to himself.

"What's so funny?" he asked the honey badger.

Bunga just continued to snicker as he pointed to the car.

The bear had just sat down and had taken the burger out of the bag. As he prepared to take a bite, some of his drool dripped onto the burger. In an instant, the dehydrated onion crystals turned back into a huge mess of onions that completely filled up the inside of the bear's car.

Timon and Pumbaa's jaws dropped in horror as Bunga burst out laughing, falling flat on his back and rolling around on the floor.

As the bear left the car with his arms full of onions, Timon and Pumbaa dived down to hide behind the counter. The bear burst in through the front door and stomped over to the counter, dumping the onions over it and then reached over to grab the terrified warthog and meerkat.

The two of them screamed as the bear slammed them down onto the counter, and he said, "I think you two ought to know that I'm even _madder_ now. See, I _really _hate onions. And I really hate people getting my order wrong! Now, if I get any madder, I'm gonna have to _do something _to fix the problem."

Bunga climbed up onto the counter and tapped his foot impatiently. "Oh yeah? Like what?" he asked with a frown.

The bear turned to a plastic statue of the Dapper Duck Burger mascot and said, "Well, for instance, if something is wrong with your brains. . ."

The bear smashed his fist right through the top of the statue's head and shook the statue violently, ". . . I'll take them out and shake 'em around to wake 'em up!" He then looked into the statue's hollow head and said, "Hmm. . . No brain? Well if there's something wrong with you ears, maybe I can _clean them_. . ."

Timon and Pumbaa trembled with fear as the bear smashed his claw right through the statue's head and shouted at the top of his lungs, "_**I WANT A BURGER WITH NO ONIONS!"**_

The bear turned with a snarl and approached the trio with his claws out. Bunga stood his ground and said, "Okay, that's it! Listen Mr. . . Mr. . . What's your name?"

"Smolder," the bear replied in a low growl.

Bunga nodded and said, "Got it. Listen Mr. Smolder! We get it! You don't want onions! Fine! But that doesn't mean you can go around breaking stuff! That's not how you get what you want! It's okay to be angry, but breaking stuff isn't gonna make things better! And you can't just bully my uncles like this either! Look at them!"

Bunga pointed to Timon and Pumbaa who were whimpering and crying as they both were in begging positions.

Smolder growled as he looked at them, and he grumbled, "Hmm. . .I suppose they _look _sorry enough."

"Yes! Yes, we're sorry! So sorry!" Timon whined, "We are very, very, _very _new at this job! We can get it right!"

Smolder stroked his chin thoughtfully and said, "Well. . . I remember when I was new at my job." Then he sighed and said, "Okay, I understand."

Timon sighed in relief, and Bunga nodded and said, "See? You don't have to be angry and mean and destructive. Just talk it out!"

Timon pushed Bunga aside and said, "Yes, yes, now then. As assistant-vice-temporary-co-manager on duty, I am authorized to give a whole new burger. Onion free of course!"

Timon dashed off, and returned with another bag. Smolder snatched it and stomped out the front door.

"Come again soon!" Pumbaa called out.

"Stop saying that!" Timon said angrily, "That phrase is a jinx! It's making everything bad!"

"No. It. Isn't," Pumbaa said stiffly with a forced smile, "I'm being a good salesperson."

Timon turned to Bunga and said, "Well, a certain nephew of ours sure isn't! What were you thinking! Putting dehydrated onion crystals on that burger! Are you _trying _to get us killed?"

"He broke the window!" Bunga argued, "We couldn't let him get away with that! If any of us went around breaking stuff, we'd get in trouble!" Bunga then smiled and said, "Ah, but he's gone now, so Hakuna Matata, right?"

Just then, the sound of screeching tires could be heard. A moment later, Smolder stomped back in through the front door.

As Timon and Pumbaa trembled with fear, Bunga groaned and said, "Oh come on! You got your onion-free burger! Why are you still bothering us!?"

". . . You forgot my ketchup," Smolder said.

Bunga blinked owlishly. "Oh. . ." he said.

Smolder grabbed the duck statue and chomped its head to bits, and then crushed the body to pieces with his claws.

"See? Now, if you get my order wrong _one more time. . ._ that's gonna be you," Smolder threatened.

Bunga pointed at the bear and said, "You lay a claw on my uncles, and you'll be sorry. You got that?"

Smolder growled back and said, "I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Bunga rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, I just want you to leave right now, so fine. We'll make your order perfectly, just so we don't have to see you break anything else."

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa watched Bunga intently as he grilled a burger with one claw and chopped lettuce with his other hand. He flipped the patty onto its bun and pilled on the topping, minus the onions. When it was done, Timon quickly ran in and measured it with a tape measure while Pumbaa compared it with an official Dapper Duck Burgers photo.

After that, Bunga's uncles took notes as Bunga put the burger into a back, along with some fries and a drink. Bunga rolled his eyes and said, "We don't have to do this, you know, Like I said, he's just a bully. I can take him."

"Bunga!" Timon and Pumbaa said disparagingly.

"Alright, alright," Bunga said, and he counted the fires one final time and nodded, "There, it's done."

The trio quickly brought the back out to Smolder, all smiling disarmingly. Smolder snatched the bag yet again and left through the doors yet again.

Timon quickly placed a padlock on Pumbaa's mouth to keep him from speaking, but the warthog simply pulled out a toy version of himself which called out, _"Come again soon!"_

"No! It's jinxed!" Timon cried out in horror.

Bunga just laughed as he walked towards the window and said, "That's just silly. There's no jinx, Uncle Timon. Look! The bully's driving away."

At that moment, Smolder's car screeched to a halt.

Timon and Pumbaa screamed in terror and jumped over the counter to hide.

Bunga stomped his feet and said, "That's it! I've had it with this guy! He's going down!"

Smolder walked back into the restaurant, and Bunga ran up to him and threw punches into the air.

"Alright! Come on! What's wrong now and what are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna stomp Uncle Pumbaa into a burger? Cut me into strips and throw me into the deep fryer? Use Uncle Timon as a toothpick? Come on, what's got you mad this time?"

Smolder, in fact, did not look mad at all. He actually seemed slightly embarrassed at the moment.

"Ahem. . . I um. . .I. . .I . . . I didn't get my Jolly Meal Toy," Smolder admitted rather bashfully, "See that's. . . that's. . . really why I came in here, I just. . . I just. . . love toys. . ."

Bunga froze in place and blinked slowly, "You wanted a Jolly Meal Toy?" he said in disbelief.

Timon, who had been sucking his thumb a few seconds earlier, jumped up and said with delighted, "Jolly Meal Toy! Oh, no problem, why they're right. . ."

Timon opened a box under the counter, but froze when he saw that it was empty, ". . . here. . ." he said nervously, but then he quickly closed the box and laughed forcefully as he went on, "Here! That is they're right here! Lots of 'em! Ah-ha-ha-ha! Hey, look! It's James Earl Jones!"

Smolder turned to look where Timon was pointing, and the meerkat quickly jumped into the box. Pumbaa reached into the box and said, "Oh, uh, here we are! Just one left!"

Pumbaa pulled out Timon, who was dressed up like one of the toys, complete with a wind-up key in his back.

Smolder was delighted as Pumbaa dropped Timon into his bag. The bear then turned to leave as Pumbaa silently waved to him.

Timon tore a hole in the bag and looked out towards Pumbaa. "Say it. Say it this time. I _want_ to come again soon," Timon pleaded.

"No," Pumbaa whispered back, "You're right. It's a jinx."

After the Smolder left the building, Bunga turned to Pumbaa and said, "Why'd you do that for? We can't leave Timon with that big bully!"

Pumbaa shrugged and said, "There was nothing else we could do, and we didn't have time to think of anything!"

Bunga pointed at himself and well, "Well, _this_ honey badger isn't gonna let his uncle be some toy for some jerk to play with for the rest of his life! I'm gonna go save him!"

Pumbaa gasped and said, "Bunga! No! Wait!"

But Bunga wasn't listening as he quickly ran out the front doors and after Smolder's car.

* * *

Sitting in his car some distance away from the restaurant, Smolder wound up the key on Timon's back and set him down on the dashboard. Smolder watched him walk forward mechanically for a bit and laughed, then he said with a frown, "On the commercial the toy did backflips."

Timon frowned, but proceeded to perform a backflip, much to Smolder's delight.

Nearby, Bunga watched as Smolder wound Timon up again and again. He could see his uncle getting more and more tired, which made the young honey badger more and more mad.

"Again!" Smolder said as he wound Timon up for the umpteenth time.

"Hey! Mor'du!" Bunga's voice called out.

Smolder turned just in time to get hit right in the face by a rotten onion from the Dapper Duck Brugers' dumpster.

"Run, Uncle Timon!" Bunga shouted, and the meerkat quickly took the opportunity to flee out the open window.

Timon ditched the costume and joined Bunga in running back to the restaurant.

Smolder growled and said, "Oh, am I ever mad _now_!" He started up his car and took off after the pair.

Timon and Bunga ran inside, locking the door and bringing down metal bars to block the way in. Timon shut off the lights, and he and Bunga hid behind the counter along with Pumbaa.

Timon nodded to his friend and nephew and said, "Okay. He probably won't be able to get in."

Bunga nodded and said, "Right. But if he does, I'll take him from the front while you get from both sides!"

Timon just face palmed.

"Oh, it won't come to that," Pumbaa said, trying his best to stay positive, "He'll see that we're closed and just forget about it. Right?"

_**"Raaaargh!**__ Open up! I've got a vocabulary lesson for you! I'm gonna teach you the meaning of the word 'pain'! __**Raaaargh!"**_

Timon and Pumbaa trembled in fear, but Bunga just grabbed the drive-thru headset and said defiantly into the microphone, "Honey badger don't care!"

Smolder turned and knocked over the duck statue that contained the speaker. He then jumped on it twice, smashing it into the ground. Then he walked over to the front door and shook the bars.

Timon looked at Pumbaa miserably and said, "_'come again soon' _he says,"

There was a loud smashing sound, and the three of them peeked over to counter. Timon and Pumbaa screamed like girls when they saw that Smolder had ripped the bars right out and was holding them like they were made of paper.

"Isn't anybody gonna take my order!?" Smolder shouted.

Bunga jumped over the counter and stood before the bear. "Alright, look! I put those onion crystals on your burger. Fine, that's on me! But you still smashed that window! You get back what you give! Circle of Life or. . . something. . . Anyway, we've been trying to make things better! Timon pretended to be a toy for you! I threw a rotten onion in your face!"

Bunga paused, and he said nervously, "Okay, I'm starting to forget what my point was. . ." Bunga shook off his confusion and said, "Look, all I know is that if you wanna hurt my uncles, you gotta go through me first!"

Smolder dropped the bars and stomped towards the honey badger, who bravely stood his ground. Suddenly, Smolder watch beeped, causing him to stop and look at it.

"Darn! Time to go to my night job," he said with disappointment, and he turned and left.

Bunga stared wide eyed out the door as he heard the sound of Smolder driving away.

". . . Wow. . . that was a letdown," Bunga said.

Then Timon and Pumbaa fainted.

* * *

The family of three were in a snail-themed Mexican restaurant, waiting at the counter for their order.

"Mm-mm! Real food at last!" Pumbaa said excitedly.

"Tch! If we ever get it!" Timon said irately, then he looked towards Bunga and said, "Well, kid, I hope you realize how bad things got because of your little prank."

Bunga looked down in shame and embarrassment and said, "Well, yeah, I guess I should've just let it go, even if he was kind of a bully. I'm sorry, Uncle Timon."

Timon cracked a smile and said, "Aw, Hakuna Matata, Bunga! In fact, I'm kinda glad that stuff happened tonight. I was just _looking _for an excuse to quit that dump. Now we're free again!"

Pumbaa nodded as the anteater next to them left with a bag of food, and the warthog said, "And you were _so_ right! I couldn't have been _that_ important to say, _'come again soon'!_"

Timon nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah. Well, no harm done! Boy, the service is _terrible_ here!" Timon then turned to look at the cook, whose back was turned to the trio, and he said, "Hey, Molasses! That guy got his order! When are we gonna get _ours_?!"

"Oh, you're gonna get yours. . ." the cook said, and he turned around and revealed himself to be Smolder. He held out a barbecue fork and concluded, ". . ._riiiiight now._"

Timon and Pumbaa screamed and fled in terror as Smolder stabbed with the barbecue fork. Bunga grabbed the fork with his claws and tried to hold Smolder back, but the bear just flung Bunga over his shoulder before taking off in hot pursuit of Timon and Pumbaa.

Bunga was slightly dazed from his landing, but quickly recovered and got up. Just as he was about to run after Smolder, Bunga heard a creaking sound above him. He looked up and saw that a large crate of onion was sitting on a self, and the shelf had a large crack running right down the middle.

"Well, this is un-Bunga-leviable," Bunga said unenthusiastically, right before the shelf broke and the crate of onions landed right on top of him.


End file.
